Petit voyage
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: Scott, Stiles, Derek, Peter, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Boyd, Erica et Jackson rencontrent Scott, Stiles, Derek, Peter, Lydia,Kira, Isaac, Liam, Cora et Malia qui viennent de 30 ans dans le futur. (Réécrit)
1. Chapter 1: Arrivé

Chapitre 1 :

Stiles et Scott était chez ce dernier pour l'aider à réviser avant leurs rentré en deuxième années mais le jeune loup reçu un message de Derek lui disant : _« Vient au loft ! Tout de suite ! Et amène Stiles »_ Donc ils se levèrent, intriguer par le message de l'Alpha, pour ensuite prendre la vielle jeep de l'hyperactive.

Quand ils arrivèrent au loft Derek était assit contre la table entouré d'Isaac, Erica et Boyd, Lydia, Jackson et Allison étaient assit dans le canapé et Peter était assis sur les escaliers comme à son habitude et Stiles commença tout de suite :

« Bon qu'es que tu veux Monsieur le grand Alpha ? Car on pas que sa à faire... »

Derek l'arrêta avec un grognement puis lui montra le sol où reposé 10 personnes.

« C'est qui ?

-Franchement ! Regarde les ! » dit Peter en soufflant.

Stiles regarda plus attentivement, les plus proches de lui était deux hommes, l'un était plus petit que l'autre et plus mince et portait un jogging noir avec un t-shirt Avengers avait des cheveux noir et un visage innocent et l'autre qui le tenait contre lui avait aussi les cheveux noir mais une barbe de trois jours lui recouvrait le visage et il portait un jogging gris et un débardeur blanc.

« C'est moi et toi ? » dit Stiles en regardant Derek « Avec au moins une trentaine d'année de plus. »

Puis il reconnu Scott avec un femme asiatique dans les bras puis Isaac avec une femme ressemblant un peu à Derek, ensuite séparément une femme ressemblant un peu à Peter et un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et enfin Peter avec Lydia dans ses bras. Ce qui surpris tout le monde fut la tenue de Lydia qui était toujours habiller très classe même pour dormir mais la elle portait un short avec un t-shirt blanc bien trop grand pour elle.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »demanda Scott en regardant l'Alpha.

« J'en sais rien je me suis réveiller et ils s'étaient là ! »

Ce fut à se moment que le Derek au sol se réveilla en grognant, mais quand il se rendit compte de l'endroit ou il se trouver il se leva rapidement ce qui réveilla Stiles.

« Der' laisse moi dormir, on est le week-end !

-Stiles, on est pas chez nous !

-QUOI ? »cria-t-il en se levant tout aussi rapidement même trop rapidement car il faillie retomber mais son compagnon le rattrapa.

« Salut ! » dit le jeune Stiles.

Les deux se retournèrent vers Scott et Stiles qui étaient resté devant la porte du loft de l'Alpha.

« Sa serait peut-être bien de réveiller les autres ! » déclara Peter « Pour qu'on comprennent se qui se passe. »

Donc les deux premiers réveillés se mirent à secouer légèrement les autres quand Derek arriva à son oncle et Lydia sa surpris tout le monde car ils attendaient à ce que Derek réveille son oncle méchamment mais non il posa juste doucement sa mains sur l'épaule du plus vieux et dit avec une voie douce : « Debout Pete ! »

Quand tout le monde fut réveiller et qu'ils se soient rendu bien compte d'où ils étaient. Ils se mirent tous dans le coin salon du loft. Les deux jeune Hale étaient contre les murs le plus éloigner l'un de l'autre, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Scott et Jackson étaient assis par terre devant Derek et enfin Allison, Lydia et Stiles étaient dans le canapé. Ensuite les plus vieux se mirent par couple donc Derek et Stiles dans un fauteuil avec le second sur les genoux de l'autre entouré d'Isaac et la femme qui était avec lui, en face Lydia et Peter avait fait comme le neveux du second et était entouré des deux autres inconnues puis Scott et la dernière femme était au pied de Derek et Stiles.

« Donc commencer par vous présenter, même si certain d'entre vous on les connais ! »dit Alison d'un ton assez froid

« Très bien je commence ! Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski-Hale. »lâcha-t-il tout en souriant se qui fit rire ceux qui venaient du futur.

« Pour poursuivre pas qu'il y ai besoin mais bon Derek Hale-Stilinski

-Cora Hale-Lahey, je suis la femme d'Isaac et la petite sœur de Derek. »

Ce fut Derek et Peter jeune qui furent surpris de ne pas avoir reconnue leurs sœur/nièce.

« Je suis donc Isaac Lahey

-Scott McCall !

-Kira McCall et je suis la femme de Scott. »

Puis se fut au tour de Lydia qui lâcha une bombe aussi grosse que celle de Stiles.

« Lydia Martin-Hale, j'ai épouser Peter et il ne m'a pas manipuler pour sa. » dit-elle en regardant le jeune hyperactif qui avait commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour attaquer verbalement l'un des deux Peter, il savait pas encore lequel.

Mais le mari de Lydia avait mit son nez dans les cheveux de sa femme pour cacher son sourire, mais alors que son double plus jeune ne le cacha pas du tout, avant de comme les autres déclarer son identité puis se fut les deux dernier qui lâchèrent les deux dernière bombe.

« Je suis Malia Hale, la fille aîné de Peter.

-Et moi Liam Dunbar le premier bêta de Scott. »

Se fut à se moment que Scott montra ses yeux rouge d'Alpha et Derek leurs fit comprendre son statut de bêta en montrant ses yeux bleu.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris dans le futur, car c'est de là que vous venez ? J'ai épouser Derek, Lydia à épouser se psychopathe qu'est Peter, l'Alpha c'est Scott plus Derek, Peter à une fille qui a notre age et Isaac a épouser la sœur de Derek ? Je crois que je fais faire une crise de panique là. »

Se fut le Derek jeune qui fut le premier à réagir à toute ces nouvelle en sortant sur le balcon.

« Derek ? » appela l'un de ses jeune Bêta qui voulut le rejoindre mais le Derek du futur l'arrêta.

« Je m'en occupe. Chéri tu te lève ? »

Stiles se leva pour laisser son mari rejoindre son double plus jeune.


	2. Chapter 2: Child and home

Chapitre 2 :

Donc le plus jeune des Derek alla sur le balcon suivit de peu par son double qui resta prêt de la porte à l'observer en se rappelant cette époque ou il était remplie de haine et de colère.

« Qu'es que tu veux ? » fini par déclaré le plus jeune d'un ton sec.

« Savoir comment tu vas et comment tu prend tout sa ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Tout se que je viens d'entendre j'ai l'impression que c'est un rêve.

-Et pourtant je peux d'assuré que mon mariage avec Stiles est bien réel et c'est la meilleur chose qui me sois arrivé dans ma vie après bien sur la naissance de nos filles. » dit-il en venant se mettre a coté de lui contre la rempart. « Et oui en plus d'être marié a cette pile électrique sur patte je suis papa de magnifique petite filles. »

Il sortie sont téléphonen qui bizarrement était sur lui, pour lui montré une photo de deux adolescente avec des cheveux noir mais une avait les yeux vert de Derek et l'autre les avait bleu comme Peter et Talia, la mère de Derek.

« Elles sont magnifique ! » déclara l'Alpha. « Comment elles appellent ?

-Claudia » dit-il en montrant celle au yeux vert « et Talia. » il montra la deuxième.

Le nom de sa deuxième fille fit sourire et légèrement pleurer le plus jeune en repensant à sa défunt mère. Il tenait le téléphone dans ces mains et en voulant essuyais la larmes tomber sur le téléphone il passa à la photo suivante qui était une photo de lui avec Stiles souriant. Stiles portait l'uniforme du Shérif et il avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et il pouvait voir Lydia et Peter à coté avec un bébé dans les bras de son oncle et un petite fille sur les genoux de Lydia.

« C'est Scott qui avait pris cette photo pour la fête qu'on avait fait pour la naissance de leurs fils. » dit-il en montrant le deuxième couple.

Lydia avait l'air fatiguer mais heureuse, quand à son oncle il avait l'air en contemplation du bonhomme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le plus âgé des deux récupéra son téléphone pour ensuite le rancher dans sa poche.

« Je sais que tu dois de poser quelque question. Comme comment as-tu fini avec Stiles ? Tu auras les réponses au file du temps et en apprenant à le connaître. »

C'est a se moment que le plus jeune des deux hyperactif passa la porte pour leurs voire si sa aller mieux et leurs demander de rentré.

« Peut-être que Deaton serait comment vous êtes arrivé ici et aussi pourquoi ? » déclara le plus jeune des Stilinski

« Il y a quelque choses qui me dérange !

-Quoi donc Lili ? »demanda Peter en regardant sa compagne ta regard extrêmement tendre se qui surpris plus d'un.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Sa fait des années que c'est calme à Beacon Hills.

-Y a pas que sa. On est tous en vacance mais en plus la ou les personnes qui ont fait sa on choisie le soir ou les enfants serait pas la. »continua Stiles. « Les filles sont chez mon père, les enfant de Scott et Kira ainsi que ceux d'Isaac et Cora sont chez Melissa et Chris et les votre sont chez ta mère Lydia. »

Les plus jeunes furent un peu choqué de savoir qu'ils auraient des enfants. Mais préférèrent pour la plus part ne rien demander sauf Stiles qui était trop curieux.

« Des enfants ? Combien ? Fille ou garçon ? Ils sont quel age ?... »

Il aller continuer ainsi si le plus vieux des Hale de leurs époque ne l'avait pas arrêter en grognant se qui fit rire tout les plus vieux, mais se fut le véritable Alpha qui répondit.

« On en tous deux ! Kira et moi on a deux fils de 16 et 14 ans nommé Kizoku et Tsuyo se qui veux dire noble et force en japonais.

-Cora et moi on à une fille de 12 ans nommé Erica et un fils de 8 nommé Boyd. »

Les prénoms virent sourire les deux autres bêta de Derek.

-Derek et moi on a deux filles, même si génétiquement parlant se sont les filles de Derek, et elles sont toute deux 13ans car se sont des jumelles, on les à nommé Talia et Claudia en l'honneur de nos mère respective. »

Les deux Peter sourire, mais le plus jeune des deux se perdit un peu dans ces penser en repensant à sa grande sœur qui serait sûrement très fier de son unique fils et de sa plus jeune fille, ce fut sa propre voie qu'il le ramena sur terre.

« Quand à moi et Lydia, nous avons une fille de 15 ans nommé Ally, en ton honneur Alison, et un fils de 10 ans nommé Peter Junior.

-Peter Junior ? Pas du tout narcissique !

-Stiles je t'arrête de suite, c'est moi qui est choisie se prénom pour mon fils. » et devant le regard surpris de tout le monde elle continu ces explications. « A cette époque ils y avait des enlèvements d'êtres surnaturels en villes et on retrouve leurs corps avec la preuve d'expérience fait sur eux et deux semaine avant mon accouchement c'est Peter qui a été enlever et on a retrouver un corps quelque jour plus tard qui lui correspondait mais il n'y avait rien pour l'identifier le corps était en grande partie brûlé et on lui avait arracher les dents. Donc quand j'ai accoucher dans mon esprit mon mari était mort donc j'ai donné son prénom à notre fils en sa mémoire mais quelque semaine plus tard on a trouver leurs « repère » mais aussi Peter. »

Le plus âgé de tout se petit monde eux le regard perdu en se rappelant se que c'est ravisseur lui avait fait : les expérience, l'aconit dans son sang pour le maintenir calme mais surtout le plus douloureux pour lui avait été de raté les premiers jours de son fils et de ne pas avoir été la pour soutenir sa femme. Les plus jeune avait un peu de pitié dans le regard pour le loup anciennement solitaire qui avait du subir les pire horreur après avoir vu sa famille se faire tuer dans un incendie, alors que les autres soutenais le loup surtout Stiles et Derek qui savait par Lydia et Malia que même 10 ans plus tard le plus âgé de la meute fessait encore des cauchemars sur sa.

« Bon on devait aller voir Deaton ? Mais peut-être qu'avant ils devraient se changer ? »déclara Alison pour changer de sujet.

« C'est vrais ! En même temps on peux aussi décider ou ils vont vivre ? »continua Stiles jeune. « Derek et mon autres moi pourraient venir chez moi on a une chambre d'ami. Et Derek ? » dit-il en se tourna vers celui de son époque. « Tu pourrais prêté des vêtements à ton toi futur ? » Derek montra son accord de la tête. « Ensuite Lydia et Peter, je pense que sa serait compliqué d'expliqué à ta mère, donc Peter ta combien de chambre chez toi ? »

Se fut Lydia du futur qui l'interrompis en répondant à sa place « Cinq ! En comptant sa chambre. » se qui lui valu des regard surpris. « On vit toujours dans cette appartement mais deux des chambre sont celle de nos enfants, une est devenu la chambre de Malia et l'autre est pour des invités. Donc je pense que tout les deux plus Malia pourrions aller la bas. Si sa ne te dérange pas, Peter ? Et Lydia nous prêtera des vêtement à moi et Malia. »

Les deux montrèrent leurs accord de la même façon que Derek qui intervient aussi.

« Isaac et Cora resterons ici et j'ai encore deux autres chambre de libre donc Liam peux aussi rester.

-Cool, je reste chez Derek !

-T'es sur !

-Scott ! Sa ira. Et toi et Kira pouvais aller chez toi.

-Très bien ! Isaac pourrais-tu lui prêtais des vêtements ?

-Bien sur ! » lui répondit le jeune Bêta.

« Et je ferais de même pour Cora et Kira si vous voulais. »lança Alison.

Donc ils partirent tous pour les différentes maison sauf Cora, Isaac et Liam qui restèrent pour découvrirent leurs chambre avant d'aller rejoindre un peu plus tard les autres à la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton.


	3. Chapter 3: Cohabitation (part1)

Chapitre 3 : Cohabitation (part 1)

Les deux Peter, Lydia et Malia étaient arrivé dans le centre-ville pour ensuite ce dirigeais vers un immeuble d'appartement, le plus jeune ouvrit la porte d'entré pour ensuite les conduire au dernier étage qui était juste composé d'un loft ou il valait rentré un code dans l'ascenseur pour y entrer. Le loft était en fait sur deux étage, le premier était un grand salon avec cuisine ouverte et une grande porte fenêtre qui amener sur une terrasse spacieuse mais il y avait aussi deux chambre qui deviendrais la chambre d'amis pour une et pour l'autre sa serait la futur chambre de Malia, toute deux avait une salle de bain privé. Puis au second il y avait 4 autres pièces : la chambre de Peter, les futur chambre d'Ally et Peter Jr et la dernière, au fond du couloir il y avait la bibliothèque privé de Peter qui lui servait aussi de bureau ou s'entasser tout les papier pour géré l'entreprise familial des Hale, qui jusqu'à sont réveille avait était géré par sa nièce Laura puis un peu par Derek. Malia pris sa chambre habituel et le couple choisie une des chambre d'invité de l'étage.

Quelque minute plus tard l'interphone sonna, donc le propriétaire alla pour voir qui c'était.

« Oui ?

-Peter ! C'est Lydia ! J'amène les vêtement pour les filles.

-Je t'ouvre et le code de l'ascenseur c'est 241076*. »

Il alla dans sa chambre pour chercher des vêtements propre pour son double avant de se dirigeai vers la chambre qu'occuper le couple pour donner les vêtements et les prévenir pour l'arriver de sa Lydia. Se fut son double qui lui répondit, il pouvait voir que son épaule droite était humide a cause des larmes de son épouse.

« Ça va ?

-C'est un peu dur pour elle, on a jamais été séparer comme sa des enfants

-D'accord. Lydia vient d'arriver avec se qui faut pour qu'elles se changent et tien pour toi.

-On arrive et merci. » dit-il avant de rentrer.

Donc Peter descendit au moment ou les porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait pour laisser passer Lydia avec deux sac de vêtement et que Malia sortait de la chambre.

« Tien Malia c'est pour toi.

-Merci ! »

Et elle repartit au moment ou son père arriva par les escaliers habiller d'un jean noir, d'une chemise grise et une veste en jeans noir.

« C'est les vêtements pour Lydia ? » la jeune femme lui répondit par l'accord. « Je lui amène, elle prend une douche. »

Il prit le sac avec les vêtements pour ensuite remonter, Lydia regarda un peu l'endroit ou elle était car elle n'était jamais venu chez lui.

« Sympa l'appartement.

-Merci. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Un café s'il-te-plait. »

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la partie cuisine pendant qu'il fessait les cafés il tendit une oreille vers le second étage.

« Chérie, ça va ?

-Je devrais pas craquer comme sa.

-Ce sont les hormones.

-Tu me jure de pas le dire aux autres. Peter ?

-Promis mais sa va finir par se savoir. Tu sais bien que ton odeur change et à cause de sa la meute devient plus protectrice avec toi, surtout Scott, Malia, Derek et moi. Et Stiles nous connaît trop pour pas comprendre.

-Je sais même pas comment c'est arrivé.

-Tout comme pour Ally et Pete c'était des accidents mais on est heureux ? »

Il n'entendit pas la réponse mais fut un peu choquer par se qu'il venait de comprendre. Surtout qu'il s'était toujours dit qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants, ce fut a se moment la que Malia arriva.

Pendant se temps du coté du couple Stilinski-Hale et du jeune Stiles ils était partie pour que les deux se changent en espérant que le Shérif soit au poste malheureusement il était bien présent car sa voiture était garé devant la maison. Quand ils entrèrent John Stilinski vient à leurs rencontre mis fut surpris de trouver pas un Stiles mais deux accompagné d'un Derek plus vieux.

« Papa, je fais tout d'expliquer. Ils sont arrivé de trente ans dans futur ou dans ce futur Derek et moi somme marié on a même deux filles, des jumelles, qu'on a appeler Claudia et Talia en l'honneur de nos mère respective à moi et Derek, mais comme on sait pas combien de temps ils font rester et qu'on a une chambre d'amis je me suis dit qu'il pouvait rester chez nous tout deux car Derek à déjà chez lui...

-STILES STOP ! » interrompis son père car le jeune homme ne s'était pas arrêter une seule fois dans sa tirade.

Derrière lui le couple se retenais de rire devant le débit de parole du plus jeune.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu es mon fils mais avec trente ans de plus »commença le shérif en pointant l'homme au yeux ambre puis se tourna vers l'autre « et toi mon futur gendre. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

-Bois pas trop et on monte juste pour qu'ils se changent avant qu'on aille chez Deaton. »

Ils montèrent tout les trois, dans la chambre d'amis Derek posa les vêtements prêter par son double pendant que les Stiles allèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune des Stilinski. Quand le loup eu enfilé le t-shirt beige à manche long, le jeans, la veste et les chaussures il redescendit pour trouver le shérif à la table de la cuisine entrain de boire donc il prit la bouteille pour la ranger dans le placard.

« Quoi ?

-Si je vous laisse faire, y en a deux la haut qui font râler.

-Tu t'occupe bien de mon fils j'espère ?

-Stiles est mon compagnon. C'est l'équivalent des âme-sœurs pour les loups-garous. Je ne pourrais vivre sans lui et ne peux supportais qu'on lui fasse du mal, moi comprit.

-Tu dois te rappelais qu'a cette époque je t'apprécie pas trop ? Alors comment j'ai fais pour accepter votre relation ?

-Vous avez eu du mal. Stiles a eu très peur car vous aviez recommencer à boire comme après la mort de votre femme donc je suis venue vous parler au poste en vous expliquant la fonction d'un compagnon et donc que Stiles et moi on y pouvait rien que ce n'était pas votre faute si Stiles c'était tourné vers moi.

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit gay.

-C'est parce que je suis pas gay, papa. C'est juste Der' que j'aime. »

Le plus jeune embrassa son père avant qu'ils reprennent tout trois la jeep pour partir chez le vétérinaire.


	4. Chapter 4: Cohabitation (part2)

Chapitre 4 : Cohabitation (part 2)

Du coté des McCall, Scott avait eu au temps de chance que sont meilleur ami car sa mère était chez eux. Donc quand il entra il trouva sa mère à la table entrain de faire les compte une fois de plus.

« Salut maman !

-Bonjour mon chérie ! » répondit-elle en se retournant et elle fut surpris en voyant les deux autres personnes. « Tu m'explique ?

-Heu...

-Je fais le faire a sa place. On ne sait comment, nous et certain de nos amis on est revenu trente ans dans le passé donc je suis Kira et voici mon mari Scott, votre fils.

-Bonjour maman ! »

Mélissa qui c'était levé se rassit, regarda les deux hommes et elle ne pouvait les contredire les seul différence c'est la différence d'age et qu'il avait l'air plus mature que son fils de 17ans.

« Qui est arrivé avec vous que je me prépare !

-Que tu connais Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Peter et Isaac plus la sœur de Derek, Cora, Malia, la fille de Peter, et Liam, mon bêta.

-Ton bêta ? Tu m'avais pas dit que seul les alpha pouvait transformer ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le plus jeune de ses fils.

« Si mais avec les années les choses on changé et c'est plus Derek l'alpha mais… moi!

-Ah ! » répondit-elle en étant étonné mais aussi fier de son fils. « Juste dit moi que j'ai des petit-enfants ?

-Deux garçon ! Kizoku et Tsuyo.

-C'est original !

-C'est japonais sa veux dire noble et force. » déclara Kira.

« Je leurs ai proposé de rester ici le temps qu'on trouve une solution et je fais prêter des habits à Scott, Alison en prêtera à Kira.

-D'accord ! »

Ils montèrent pour que Scott mettent un t-shirt marron a manche courte, un jean et des basket plus une veste en jeans.

Pendant ce temps chez Derek, celui-ci avait montré les chambres au deux garçons et à sa sœur pendant qu'Isaac était aller dans sa chambre prendre deux t-shirt, deux pantalon, deux veste et deux paire de chaussures et se dit qu'il devrait remercier Lydia de les avoir tous poussé a faire une journée shopping le week-end d'avant.

Pendant que son mari se changeait Cora était descendu voir son frère.

« Salut !

-Salut ! Ça va Der' ?

-J'ai beaucoup de chose à assimiler. Mon futur mariage avec Stiles, celui de Peter avec Lydia, le tien avec Isaac mais aussi ton retour.

-Qu'es-ce-que tu ressens exactement ?

-De la joie : car je sais que tu es toujours en vie quelque part et aussi que notre famille/meute continue d'exister, mais je suis aussi inquiet par rapport a mon futur rôle de père. Je me demande si je serais un aussi bon père que la était papa avec nous trois. Et je découvre aussi une cousine qui a ton age.

-Ouah ta jamais autant parlé ! Et nous aussi sa nous a surpris quand on la appris et surtout qu'on a appris que c'était maman qui vous avez enlever vos souvenir à toi et Peter et sûrement Laura aussi.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi maman aurait fais sa ? Surtout à Peter, elle adorait son petit frère, je me rappelle qu'elle lui laissé tout passer.

-Corinne la mère de Malia était une coyote-garou et quand elle a accouché une partie de ses pouvoirs sont allée à Malia. Corinne à voulu la tué pour les récupérer, donc maman à préféré la faire passer pour morte et on pense qu'elle a enlever vos souvenir pour différente raison : à toi car tu aurais fini par tout dire à Peter et Peter car il n'a pas du supporter d'être séparer de sa fille.

-Toi aussi tu avais jamais autant parlé ! » dit-il en rigolant.

Se fut le moment ou les trois hommes descendirent pour les rejoindre avant de partir chez Deaton.


	5. Chapter 5: Deaton

Chapitre 5 : Deaton

Les premiers arrivé à la clinique furent Scott(s) et Kira.

« Deaton vous êtes la ?

-Scott ? Ce n'est pas ton jour de congé ? » répondit le vétérinaire en arrivant mais s'arrêta en les voyant. « Ah je vois ?

-Vous savez comment sa à pu arriver ?

-Vous êtes les seul a être venu ?

-Non il y a toute la meute. »répondu l'Alpha. « Ils devraient arrivé. »

A se moment là les voiture de Peter et Lydia se garairent pour en faire sortir les deux Peter et Lydia plus Malia suivit de prêt par Stiles et le couple Hale-Stilinski dans la jeep du plus jeune puis Alison avec deux sac pour Kira et Cora et pour finir par la Camaro de Derek dont s'extirpèrent Isaac(s) et Liam des places arrières après que le frère et la sœur soit sortit.

« Plus jamais je monte à l'arrière de cette voiture. »rouspéta le plus jeune des deux bouclés.

« Te pleins pas une fois je me suis retrouver bloquer avec Derek, Stiles, Scott, Liam, Jackson et Boyd dans la Jeep pourrie de Stiles. » lui répondit son double.

« Attend me dit pas que cette voiture roule toujours dans 30ans ? » demanda le plus jeune des Hale.

« Si elle roule ! Mais j'ai interdit à Stiles de laisser les filles monter dans cette voiture.

-En échange j'ai le droit de conduire ta voiture quand je dois déposer les jumelles quelque part. Et bien sur c'est toujours la bataille pour savoir la quel va devant. »

Ils rentrèrent tous rejoindre Scott et le couple McCall ainsi que Deaton. Quand ils entrèrent se fut pour trouver Deaton dans ses livres et au bout de quelque minute il releva les nez.

« J'ai peut-être trouver le sortilège qui vous a amené ici. Mais il faut beaucoup de choses pour le réaliser donc sa va peut-être mettre un peu de temps.

-Dans combien de temps se sera possible ? »demanda le plus vieux des Hale qui tenait sa compagne dans ses bras.

« Un semaine peut être deux ! Je vous préviendrais quand sa sera prés. »

Peter regarda sa compagne pou lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient parlé a Deaton de leurs petit problème et l'autre Peter qui avait compris proposa à tout le monde de sortir pendant que les deux autres rester en arrière et laissa les clés de sa voiture sur la table.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Je voudrais si possible que vous vérifier quelque choses. » demanda Lydia.

« Bien sur. Qu'es qu'il y a ?

-Je pense être enceinte.

-Oh ! Assis toi je reviens j'ai se qui faut pour les échographie c'est normalement pour les animaux mais sa pourra marcher donc allonge toi sur la table et enlève ton haut. »

Donc Deaton parti dans la pièce d'à coté pour revenir avec une machine. Pendant ce temps Peter avait aidé sa femme à s'allonger sur la table en métal froid après qu'elle est remonté son haut. Deaton amena un siege pour le loup, avant de commencer en posant la sonde contre le ventre de Lydia, après avoir mit un gel.

« Ha le voilà ! Je dirais que tu es enceinte de 4 semaines, enfin si c'est un loup-garou sinon vous êtes enceinte de 2 mois.

-Oui je sais que pour les loup faut diviser par deux, c'est pas mon premier petit loup. » dit-elle en souriant à son mari.

-Combien déjà ? » demanda Deaton soucieux.

« Deux. Pourquoi il y a un problème ?

-Car, je sais pas si Peter s'en souvient, mais il y a souvent des problème a partir du troisième enfant loup chez les Hale que se soit une humaine ou une louve.

-Quoi ? » cria-t-elle en posant ces mains sur son ventre comme pour le protégeais. « Pete ?

« Mon cœur il y a pas a s'inquiéter de se que je sais aucun n'est mort car u ces minime ou sa se règle avec les années.

-D'accord mais il peux y avoir quoi comme problème ? » demanda-t-elle à Deaton en serrant les mains de son mari après cette relever.

« Et bien par exemple Cora est né très petite, Peter lui avait ces poumons sous-développé et sa sœur Lara elle est né aveugle.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-On ne sait pas certains disent que c'est une malédiction qui toucherais cette famille. »

Lydia commença à trembler dans les bras de son mari donc il la prit encore plus contre lui et essaya de la rassuré.

« Lydia ça va aller ! Regarde Cora et moi on va très bien quand à ma sœur Lara elle a eu un très belle vit : elle c'est même marié et a eu un fils Léo. » Pendant quelque second Peter repensa à sa famille et surtout à son père, car son neveux tenait son prénom de lui, qu'il avait très peu connu car Léonard et Laura Hale était mort quand il avait 6 ans, jour ou sa sœur Talia, âgé de 23 ans et enceinte de sa fille, était devenu l'Alpha de la meute Hale. « Mais à cause de ces risque il faut qu'on le dise au autre. Ok ?

-Ok. Je vous aime .

-Moi aussi . »

Ils s'embrassèrent en oubliant le vétérinaire qui lui fut heureux pour le petit dernier de la fratrie de Talia, son ancienne amie.


End file.
